


Mary, Mary

by LapisExilis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean, Canon-Typical Violence, Cheating Mary Winchester, Dark Crack, F/M, Gen, I'd say this is Comedy, Physical Abuse, Sassy Crowley, Young Mary Winchester, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisExilis/pseuds/LapisExilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters need to obtain the identity of a mysterious book, so they turn to an old enemy for information. Crowley shares an interesting story. Biological fathers are questioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary, Mary

They didn't like Crowley, they didn't like him at all- but they needed him... just like mommy did, all those years ago. 

 

 

(The Winchester Household, Early November 1983)

 

"You guys better call me when you get to Grandma's house!" Mary called to her husband and boy as they got in to the Impala. 

"Don't worry, hun'" John yelled back, through the car keys he was holding in his mouth. He secured Dean, they waved their fairwells to young mother Mary and pulled away. Her boy, her sweet boy, so much she wanted to be ordinary- if only for his sake.

Mary stood in the doorway for an extended period of time, studing the sky. It looked so grey, a void in the sky. The dingy clouds remind her of who she was- not the enthusiast young lady- not the caring mother- the Hunter. This time she had- apart from her family- would serve as time to be that hunter. She hadn't been that for so long, she didn't like being one of so few, who knew the world of monsters. She wanted to be a normal woman... but she just NEEDED a few more awnsers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later she drove to the "Fanshawe Motel" the type of place where roachs told most vacancies, and any name will do, as long as you pay the nightly rate. Tonight her name was Annabel Lee, and "yes" she'd be having some company. She walked to her room and entered using the old key. She turned on the lights, sat down in a dank, brutally upholstered chair, and waited for her guest to arrive. She looked out of place. She was, for so many, many reasons. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Footsteps on the pavement outside- surely his entrance would be in a ball of green fire, or some grand plume of smoke? No he used the door. Stepping inside, glancing at Mary, then around the room. He proceeded to the dresser and ran his finger over the surface.

"Next time, let me select the location." He said in distane as he scrutinized the collected dust between his index finger and thumb. 

"I don't plan on a next-time...Crowley." Mary uttered stiffly.

"Ha, ha, darling, they always come back for more." Crowley choked sarcastically, yet also avoiding the inhalation of the room's musk.

"Cut the shit, demon." Mary asseted, amounting dominance, but still trying to remain lady-like. 

With a shared expression of lust they began making love on the bed, fuled by sexual ire and...

 

(Modern Day, Men of letters Bunker)

WACK 

"Ouch, my lovely face!" Crowley struggled in his charmed binds.

"That did NOT happen, God damn it!" Dean yelled belligerently. 

WACK 

"Ah! Hell! Bollocks! I'm trying to help you..." Crowley feigned a hurt, innocent expression. 

 

"You can help by giving us useful information, instead of desperate, revolting narratives of a sexually depraved demon, and insulating our mother." Sam growled from the corner, more flustered than usual. 

"Get on with it- the Book..." Dean brandished this fist.

"Alright, my apologies, I suppose I really struck a nerve. Isn't anything to be ashamed of... lot's of little boys have a thing for their..."

Dean brandished his knife.

"Take it easy, Dean, he's not worth it." Sam reasoned. 

Dean thought of a witty cut down for Crowley, yet his tramatized mind offered not.  
Dean brandished his scathing remark. 

(Fanshawe Motel, November 1983)

"Yeah, love, I got it" Crowley through down a frail, large, leather-bound book. "One authentic, record of most every relevant demon." 

"The Lesser Key of Demons" Mary announced in awe, her eyes widened. 

One thing lead to another, and by the end of the night, the book was not the only thing covered in someone else's skin...

(Modern Day)

WACK 

After striking Crowley, Dean recorded the name of the book. Even though he ascertained the book's identity, he felt as if thay had lost this one.

Sam was rivited "that story was inconceivable!"

Crowley grinned "How do you think you were CONCEIVED, Sammy?" 

 

 

 

WACK 

 

 

 

"Wait... '83..."

**Author's Note:**

> The End, leave your remarks and what not.


End file.
